Gadis Itu
by motoharunana
Summary: Kala Uchiha kecil hanya dapat diam memaku karena tidak dapat menyeberang jalanan di hadapannya. / "Kamu ... kenapa gemetaran? —atau jangan-jangan kamu nggak bisa nyeberang?" \ [for Yuki Hibari] [au; sasusaku/chibi]


Gadis Itu

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

AU fiction for Yuki Hibari

Out of character. SasuSaku chibi. Dan kekurangan lainnya dalam karya ini.

.

.

.

Ia menggenggam temali tas yang menyampir melewati kedua pundaknya dengan amat kencang. Peluh yang membanjir, disertai dengan panas yang menghampir, tetap tak mampu membuat pergerakannya berubah atau mungkin berpindah.

Kendaraan-kendaraan yang tersuguh di hadapannya, hanya mampu membuatnya menatap dengan mata kehitamannya yang beberapa detik sekali menutup dan membuka. Katupnya, hanya ia biarkan menutup rapat-rapat.

Di sudut jalanan hanya menyisakan ia seorang diri. Bocah sekolah dasar dengan rambut anehnya yang bergerak tertiup angin siang, disertai dengan tubuh kecilnya yang tetap terdiam. Ia seolah sedang menunggu atau menantikan satu hal.

Tapi, sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia menengguk salivanya yang tidak mencapai bibir kembali mengalir dalam kerongkongannya. Lampu lalu lintas yang tengah berwarnakan merah tetap tak diacuhkannya. Sesekali, terlihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seolah ada keraguan yang melintas dalam benaknya.

Ingin ia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian niat itu terbentur oleh ketakutan yang seketika menguasainya. Niatnya mendadak luntur dengan tungkai yang tetap berdiri tegak di jalan yang sama.

Detik berikutnya, kala lampu kembali berwarnakan hijau, ia menampakan raut kesal. Seolah umpatan demi umpatan kecil yang tersembunyi di dalam benaknya membuatnya begitu menyesal.

Kenapa ia begitu bodoh hingga harus takut untuk menyebrang?

Ia mendesah kecil. Ia tatap jalanan demi jalanan yang menyisakan sedikit debu yang berterbangan.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya tubuh kecil itu pulang sendirian di tengah teriknya matahari yang tidak bersahabat. Belum lagi, tidak ada dari pihak keluarga yang menjemputnya siang ini di sekolah. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian.

Tapi, sejak tadi langkahnya masih saja tertahan di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Ia tidak habis pikir, apakah ia akan benar-benar tertahan di sana hingga menunggu langit petang? Bagaimana bila kedua orang tua dan kakaknya mencarinya?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kecil. Menghancurkan apa yang bersarang di dalam otak cerdasnya.

Wajahnya kini ia tolehkan ke arah samping. Ia melihat sesosok gadis kecil seusianya seakan berjalan dengan senandung yang terdengar riang ke arahnya. Membuat maniknya hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Apakah gadis itu akan berhenti di sini untuk menyebrang?

Tepat sekali.

Ketika gadis itu telah sampai di tempatnya berada, gadis itu menghentikan laju tungkainya. Helaian merah mudanya yang pendek nyaris mendekati bahu, berhiaskan bando kemerahan yang bersarang di kepalanya, mempercantik wajah manisnya yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ke arah bocah kecil yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kamu … kenapa gemetaran?" pertanyaan polos yang terlantur dari gadis kecil itu, nampaknya membuat Sasuke—anak lelaki itu—membuang wajahnya ke arah semula.

Memangnya … ia tengah terlihat gemetaran?

Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis yang tidak berseragamkan sekolah yang sama sepertinya. Seakan menganggap kehadiran gadis itu justru malah mengganggunya dan menambah ketakutan yang sejak tadi bersarang di benaknya. Ia memperat pegangan pada tali tasnya yang menyampir.

"Atau jangan-jangan kamu _nggak_ bisa nyebrang?" Gadis itu menautkan satu alisnya ke arahnya yang berdiri kikuk.

Seakan gadis itu memang memahami apa yang tengah menjadi inti dari permasalahannya.

"Tidak usah sok tahu! Aku bisa kok!" ia menyahut ketus. Tidak terima dengan pertanyaan yang terdengar baginya seakan adalah sebuah ejekan. Padahal, pertanyaan itu hanyalah tepat sasaran.

Mendengar sahutan ketus dari Sasuke, gadis kecil merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kalau memang bisa, tidak perlu marah."

Sasuke melirikan maniknya tajam ke arah gadis merah muda itu yang memiliki manik yang sedikit besar dengan warna kehijauan yang meneduhkan. Dengan sesuatu yang nampak berkilat di sana. Ia tidak membalas ucapan gadis itu.

Seketika itu pula, sosok itu perlahan tapi pasti, membuat manik Sasuke menyorot pergerakan gadis itu yang tertangkap dalam manik gelapnya. Karena nyatanya, gadis itu sudah melangkahkan tungkainya.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis itu dengan tatapan nanar yang menggantikan tatapan tajam miliknya. Seakan meminta gadis itu untuk kembali ke tempatnya berada. Menuntunnya untuk menyeberangi jalanan itu. Ia sedikit gemetaran kala melihat sosok gadis itu nyaris mendekati pertengahan jalan. Meninggalkannya sendirian yang masih tersisa di sudut jalan yang tadi.

Sedetik kemudian, ia melihat gadis merah muda itu menghentikan laju tungkainya. Tak beberapa lama, tubuh kecil itu berbalik, mengaburkan warna merah muda itu dari pandangannya tergantikan dengan manik hijaunya yang membulat sempurna.

"Kamu … kenapa diam saja? Lampu sudah berwarna merah, lho?"

Sasuke gugup. Ia seperti sulit untuk membuka katupnya yang ingin memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Bahwa ia tidak bisa … menyeberang. Sasuke terlihat seperti mengabaikan pertanyaan gadis itu, masih dengan kaki yang diam memaku.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya kecil. Selanjutnya, yang dilakukan gadis itu adalah kembali melajukan tungkainya. Tapi, bukan untuk meneruskan langkahnya ke arah jalanan di seberang sana. Melainkan, berjalan ke arah Sasuke berada.

Sasuke baru saja akan bersuara, "A—"

Namun, suaranya mendadak terhenti di balik katupnya, kala gadis merah muda itu menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya pelan yang kini mengikuti laju sang gadis kecil di depannya. Dapat Sasuke rasakan, tangan gadis itu terasa begitu hangat menyentuh kulitnya. Atau jangan-jangan memang tangan Sasuke yang sedang terasa begitu dingin?

Sasuke tidak tahu.

Sasuke menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan pasrah. Mengikuti laju tungkai sang gadis kecil itu seraya menatap helaian merah muda yang bergerak seirama dengan laju sang pemiliknya. Lucu dan terlihat manis di matanya. Ia tidak sekalipun mengaburkan tatapannya dari sana.

Hingga tanpa sadar, laju mereka sudah terhenti di seberang jalan yang lainnya. Yang ingin ditujunya sudah sejak tadi.

"Sudah sampai." Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke yang membuat wajah Sasuke sedikit terperangah. Pun, rasa hangat yang menjalar di wajahnya yang mampu membuat ia membuang muka.

Perasaan malu karena ketakutannya untuk menyeberang, kali ini, muncul ke permukaan. Membuat ego yang mulanya mereda, mendadak menguasainya. Ia merasa malu karena harus dibantu menyeberang jalan oleh gadis berhelaian aneh itu. Terlebih dengan perkataan ketus yang tadi ia lontarkan.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya. Yang nyatanya, membuat gadis kecil merah muda itu mendadak menatapnya terkejut. Ia melajukan tungkainya mendadak, hendak meninggalkan gadis kecil merah muda itu yang ia yakini tengah menatap punggungnya. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui apa yang telah dilakukannya.

Namun, beberapa langkah kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Mengikuti kata hatinya bahwa ia harus menyampaikan satu hal pada gadis itu. Dan kali ini, katupnya kini sedikit membuka, meski tanpa membalikan tubuhnya ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Terima kasih—" ia mendadak menghentikan ucapannya perihal ketidaktahuan nama sang gadis merah muda.

Gadis merah muda yang masih bergulat dengan keterkejutannya, kali ini mendadak ikut membuka suaranya kembali kala kesadarannya mulai terkumpul. "Sakura. Namaku, Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat menggantung di udara, "—Sakura—" Ia menarik napas kecil. " Tapi, lain kali … aku yang akan membantumu menyeberang."

Sakura—gadis kecil itu—terperangah mendengar ucapan bernada datar dari Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya. Detik berikutnya, gadis itu mulai melebarkan senyum pada katupnya seraya menganggukan kepalanya senang.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan tungkainya, meninggalkan gadis kecil itu yang kali ini memandang punggungnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Dan Sasuke kini menarik kedua ujung bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis mengingat apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

Catatan kecil:

YUKIII INI FICT BUAT KAMU DARI AKU ;KECHOOOOP; maaf yaaaaaa abal banget ini sumpah demi apapun. Flashdisk aku yang berisikan semua plot fict termasuk fict buat kamu yang kemarin-kemarin hilang tertelan virus gara-gara aku nyolok buat nyari artikel di warneeeet. Dan mendadak aku lupa alurnya jadi aku buat baru deh dan baru sempet Huhuuuuu maaaf banget yaaaaaaa. Maaf juga kalau tidak memuaskan :'(

Dan aku juga harus nyicil utang-utang fict juga yang masih menumpuk ;;;;;;;;;; /mojok.

Ini ide juga mendadak muncul gara-gara aku pas beberapa hari lalu lagi berangkat, ngeliat dua anak kecil yang lagi nyeberang jalan :p Jadilah tercipta fict aneh ini, maaafkaaaaaaan ;w;

Dan makasih juga buat yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca fict ini ;w; kritik, saran, atau apapun yang membangun pasti bakal aku terima dengan senang hati XDb

Sincerely,

Nana^^


End file.
